


The Pandora

by Xiaobai1357



Series: Case File 1412 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaobai1357/pseuds/Xiaobai1357
Summary: Has he finally found it? The Pandora? Kid gaped at the stone. But no, it wasn't just one stone. It was two. Through the moonlight, he could see a red stone nestled snugly inside the blue, glimmering magically. Yes, that must be the Pandora. What else could it be? Kid felt excitement build up inside him. This could be the end. No more lying to his friends. No more pretending to be normal. This was it.
Series: Case File 1412 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Angel's Tear

**Author's Note:**

> The fun part begins! Kid finds the Pandora, and finds out it's magical. An unlikely alliance forms.

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

After his little slip-up with his emotions, Kid (it is important we refer to him as Kid during planning his heists and doing his heists) decided to not hope too much on any gemstone from then on. Five months had passed from the heist in which he had cried in, and he was determined that that never happen again. That didn't mean he didn't work hard though. He did heist after heist, not expecting the Pandora to show up, and always looking for the next gem. His heists became for frequent- almost four times a month.

The Angel's Tear was a large gemstone which people rumored glowed different colors when held up to different colored lights. For example, when held up to a yellow light it glowed green. However, when held up to a blue light it glowed white. It seemed like a good choice to try it out. And so, Kid planned a heist.

He sent his card with the notice on it. This one said,

"On the rarest night of the year

I will come and steal the multicolored tear

And beware of black cats and bats

Look out for the moon

And I wish you good luck.

See you next illusion~

Kaito Kid

**Kudo Shinichi**

The Kid heists recently had been ever-increasing, so Shinichi thought this would just be one of the many heists in the past. Due to inconvenient reasons no doubt arranged by a certain someone before the heist, Shinichi was unable to keep an eye on Kuroba during the heists. He took a look at the Kid notice on the news.

This card was relatively straightforward. The rarest night of the year was Halloween, since there had not been a full moon on it for years. The multicolored tear was, of course, the Angel's Tear. But the "beware of black bats and bat" part was slightly confusing, and the "look out for the moon" part was also puzzling, although Shinichi had a murky idea of why Kid wrote it. Kid seemed to always hold the gemstone he steals up to the moon to check whether it's the one he wants.

He decided to do some unnecessary research on Angel's Tear. It was found back in 1564 in a Russian mine, and was at first assumed to be glass. However, it strangely shined different colors at different lights, and not the kind where it just shines it's color and the light's color mixed together. It in fact shone white when shined with blue light, and it's original color was blue.

After obtaining this information, Shinichi stopped suddenly. There was a connection between this and Kid's actions… what was it? He thought for a moment. Of course! Kid always holds the gemstone he steals up to the moon. Maybe he the gem he was looking for shined a certain color under the moonlight! Shinichi speculated for an entire minute. Maybe he could use this to bait Kid… and suddenly he remembered an incident that had happened five months ago.

Kid had cried on one of his heists. Not in front of everyone, of course, in an abandoned alleyway. Shinichi had been following him, and had accidentally witness this. Kid didn't know of course. Shinichi had felt that he was intruding on a private moment. Thinking back to that, he concluded that Kid wasn't just looking for a specific gemstone for fun- he must have a reason. He hoped he might find that reason at the heist on Halloween (it was 2 days away).


	2. The Heist

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid could see the gem in the middle of the room. It was not surrounded. In fact, it's surroundings were completely and utterly empty, at least to the naked eye. Kid found it extremely odd that there were no guards around the gem, and so there were only two conclusions to come to: 1) The gem in the center was a fake. Highly unlikely, considering the way the jewel just seemed to _bend_ the light. 2) There were traps around it. This one was highly likely, and so Kid put on his night vision goggles.

Yep, he was right. But before that, his goggles must be explained. You see, Kid's night vision goggles are not normal night vision goggles. Unlike the police's normal night vision goggles which only see in the dark and are weak to flashes of light, Kid's also detects lasers, sensors, heart, can x-ray stuff, etc. as long as he activates them. Plus, it's immune to sudden flashes of light. It simply adjusts to those quickly.

So, with these special goggles of his, Kid scanned the room to find numerous lasers crisscrossing the room, along with sensors, several police hiding in boxes wearing gas masks, and several stun guns. Boy, the police sure are going above and beyond this time… Kid put on his gas mask and some different gloves, which have a really good grip and allowed him to grapple onto walls and ceilings easier. He shot his grappling "hook" onto the ceiling and carefully slid through the laser beams.

At last when he had reached the middle, he pressed play on a controller that played his footsteps running away from the room. At once, all the police sprang up and Inspector Nakamori (out of one of the boxes) yelled, "KID IS RUNNING OUTSIDE THE ROOM! ALL MEN OUTSIDE THE ROOM CAPTURE KID!" With a roar, all the police ran out of the room.

Kid suppressed his smile. This was almost too easy. He stashed the gem in his pocket and strolled outside the room… only to be blocked by Kudo Shinichi.

"Hello Kid…" Kudo said, grinning. Kid sighed. The heists could never be too easy.

"You can't have just shown up just to say, 'Hello Kid,'" Kid sighed. "I know you're here, Inspector…" Inspector Nakamori hopped out behind a corner.

"HAH! Kid, you're under arrest!"

Kid grinned slyly. He could always count on Metantei to spice things up, which was exactly what he needed.

"Oh really?" he sang, adopting that lofty and cocky voice he always used. "Catch me if you CAN!" On can, he threw a smoke bomb that left all the police coughing in his dust as he raced up the stairs. Kid hopped over the decorations for Halloween, purposefully avoiding touching them. As soon as the police touched them, however, the decorations drenched them in slime!

"I see what you mean by 'beware of black cats and bats' now," muttered a disgruntled Shinichi as he pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face, sprayed by the many black cats and bats decorating the hallway. Kid laughed all the way to the roof.

To his surprise, however, there was a helicopter flying around the roof of the building.

"HAH! You… are… trapped… now…" wheezed the inspector as he finally climbed to the top of the stairs, and finally got the slime out of his face.

Kudo Shinichi, grinning, said to Kid, "Well?" Kid grinned back.

"Saiyonara, Metantei!" replied. He saw confusing and then understanding flit across Kudo's face as he grappled onto… one of the helicopters??!! And knocked out the pilot, driving himself to freedom.

Kid laughed, still seeing the look on Kudo's face after he swung inside the helicopter. And then he held the gem up to the moon, purely out of habit. And his laughter stopped. Immediately.


	3. The Pandora

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi's eyes widened as he watched Kid swing into the helicopter. Of all the ways he expected Kid to escape, this was not one of them. He scowled as he heard Kid's distant laughter ringing in his ears, unhappy that he had failed to outsmart the thief- again. Then something weird happened. The helicopter suddenly glowed with blinding red light… and Kid's laughter had ceased abruptly. What had happened?

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light stopped. Shinichi blinked until he could see normally again. And he took in the scene in front of him.

The helicopter had exploded. And there was no sign of the pilot or Kid.

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Has he finally found it? The Pandora? Kid gaped at the stone. But no, it wasn't just one stone. It was two. Through the moonlight, he could see a red stone nestled snugly inside the blue, glimmering magically. Yes, that must be the Pandora. What else could it be? Kid felt excitement build up inside him. This could be the end. No more lying to his friends. No more pretending to be normal. This was it.

_Calm down_ , he told himself. It was far from over. This gem was known to be one of the most hard and unbreakable diamonds in the world. It had been painstaking smoothed by several diamond saws. And it took several to even smooth it out. Caught up in his own thoughts, Kid didn't notice something was wrong until it was too late. The Pandora pulsed eerily, and the red light that flushed out looked like blood. Suddenly, all the magical energy that had been contained inside it flooded out. The amount if concentrated magic was too much for the mortal world. It exploded the instant it made contact with the air.

However, the gem was too hard to be destroyed in such weak explosions (and these explosions were more violent than anyone had ever seen before. Imagine all the nuclear bombs in the world forced into one tiny molecule, and then multiply that power by 10 trillion.

No, these explosions didn't wipe out everyone and everything on earth. It just destroyed all the molecules in a 30 feet radius. Lucky for Kudo, Inspector Nakamori, and the other police, Kid had drove the helicopter high up in the air. Unlucky for the pilot though, he died the instant the red light touched his skin. So what happened to Kid?

Well Kid survived. You see, the gem radiates a magical aura around anything within a 5 feet radius of itself, and luckily that protection aura was strong enough to protect Kid. Not the pilot, though. Poor pilot. The farther away from the stone you are, the less protection it gives you…

But it's time to stop mourning the dead and start talking about the living. Kid survived the explosions, but he still had the fall to deal with. And you see, the protection aura only protects you from magic. Fall damage was not magic. And so, although Kid survived the fall, he broke some bones and got some bruises. Nothing too bad. He could still be a magician. Lucky him, landing in water.


	4. Alliance?

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi stared in shock as he saw the helicopter and pilot not only explode but dissolve into nothingness. This was beyond his comprehension (he did not believe in magic). Somehow Kid had survived, but he had fallen into a lake.

Quick as his brain always was, Shinichi decided to ignore _how_ the helicopter and pilot had exploded, and _why_ Kid had not, and instead focused on rushing to the lake to save Kid. And to demand an explanation from him. He managed to fish Kid out of the lake and was amazed by his lack of injuries. In fact, he seemed relatively unharmed aside from a few broken bones and a couple of bruises. _Amazing_ , he thought as he shook his head. He was going to ask Kid for answers the instant he was conscious. In the meantime though, it wouldn't be wise for Kid to be arrest now, not when there were so many unanswered questions. So Shinichi did the first logical thing that popped into his brain. He called Agasa-hakase.

_Beep. Beep._

"Hello? Is that you, Shinichi?"

"Yes it is, Hakase. Look, I need you to drive over here right now. Don't let the police see you. I need to smuggle Kaito Kid away from here."

"I- what- Kaito Kid?"

"Yes, Kaito Kid. I'll explain when we're all safely in your house." Shinichi paused, wondering if it was wise to involve Agasa in this. "I mean… if you don't want to it's fine…"

"No, no. It's all good, Shinichi. I'll come right away. Where are you at?"

After Shinichi gave Agasa their location, he searched for a good place to hide. Finally, he settled in a cluster of bushes. After about half an hour, he saw Agasa's yellow buggy pull up on the side of the street blind to the police, and dragged Kid into the car, then climbed into it himself. Agasa looked in astonishment at Kid.

"What- what happened…?"

"I would like to know myself," Shinichi replied grimly. "Kid owes us an explanation."

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid… no, Kaito… no Kid… what should we refer him by in this situation? Kaito then. Kaito woke up to find himself in a cozy bed in an unfamiliar house. He sat up and looked around. Then the memories came flooding back to him. He had found the Pandora! But… something had happened. A flash of red light, then… what? He kneaded his forehead as he tried to make sense of what happened.

"Awake already?" said a familiar voice. Kaito turned and saw the little girl with tea colored hair called Ai Haibara walking towards him.

"I'm surprised," Haibara continued. "You survived with barely any damage. Technically, you shouldn't even have survived the fall." She gave him a penetrating look. "So what happened… Kid? Or should I say Kuroba Kaito-kun?" Kaito stared at her. There she was, 7 years old, yet she looked abnormally mature and scientific. Almost as if…

"You were shrunk too," said Kaito. It wasn't a question. Haibara looked a little surprised, but then immediately composed herself.

"Yes, but that's not my point." she said irritably.

Kaito heard footsteps and looked to see Kudo and Agasa also walk toward him. They pulled some seats and made themselves comfortable. Kaito still had the dignity to smirk.

"Hello there, Metantei. Wasn't expecting to meet you again so soon." Kudo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I wasn't either, until that weird red flash happened and the helicopter and pilot dissolved into _nothing_. I want an explanation of how that happened and how you survived."

Kaito grinned. "If you're so smart, why don't you deduce it yourself, Metantei?"

"You shouldn't be so cocky," remarked Haibara. "You would be in the police station, trying to explain everything to the police if it weren't for Kudo." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you wear a poker face even more thickly than I do," he muttered. Then he turned to Kudo. "By the way, why _didn't you_ just leave me there so I could be arrested? Is it perhaps because… you need my help?" He flashed a wide smile and twirled a pen he found on the bedside table between his fingers.

But in truth, Kaito was a little panicked about the situation. Not only was he at the mercy of Kudo Shinichi, but he was wearing different clothes. Setting aside the embarrassment of having been undressed and dressed by either one of these people, his suit as Kaito Kid had all his gadgets, tools, and most importantly, the Pandora.

"I don't need your help," replied Kudo, interrupting his thoughts. Kaito looked questioningly up at him.

"Then why didn't you turn me into the police?" Kudo looked directly at him.

"Because I have questions," he replied. "And I have a feeling that _this gemstone_ …" Kudo held up the Pandora. "… is special." he finished. The fact that the Pandora was in Kudo Shinichi's hand after Kaito's long search was almost enough to rip off his poker face. However, he managed to compose himself.

"Very well," Kaito said. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Start from the beginning," Kudo replied. "And then we'll decide whether to turn you into the police or not. And whether we should return this gem."

Kaito flinched at these words, since the "returning the gem" comment cut him a lot more deeply than Kudo might have realized. "Alright, alright." Kaito said. And he began to tell them everything.

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi looked a bit surprised as he saw Kid visibly flinch at the thought of him returning the gem. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. His mind drifted to the scene of Kid crying in the alleyway. The gem probably meant a lot to him. _Well,_ thought Shinichi. _I'm about to find out why, so I might as well just listen._

And so Kid began. "It all started a while ago when I accidentally pushed a portrait of my dad into the wall…" Shinichi's eyes widened as Kid explained how he wasn't the original Kid, he was the second one, and how he learned of his father's death. Puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind as Kid explained the importance of finding the Pandora before the organization. And, at this point, Shinichi interrupted.

"You said the organization looking for the Pandora wore all black," asked Shinichi.

"Yes," Kid replied. "Well, do they have names related to wine? Like, alcohol?"

Haibara and Agasa looked shocked when he said those words. But it was a possibility- a possibility that the same organization chasing after Kid was the same black organization he had defeated months ago. To his relief (or was it relief?), Kid shook his head.

"Nah… they all have names related to animals though. The one who wants me dead is called Snake, and his teammate who _also_ wants me dead is called Spider." Kid frowned. "Actually, I think _all_ of them want me dead."

Shinichi stopped himself from rolling his eyes and instead asked, "So you don't know what this Pandora does other than grant immortality." Kid nodded. Shinichi threw his hands up.

"But this is impossible! Magic doesn't exist!"

"It does," corrected Kid. "In the name of sorcery. One of my classmates is literally a witch."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Not a typical insult from you."

"I mean literally. She's tried voodooing me countless times already."

"Prove it to me."

Kid sighed impatiently. "Isn't that Pandora explosion proof enough for you?"

"Not exactly. I mean, it could all be some trick."

"Then _how exactly am I supposed to convince you?!_ "

Shinichi thought for a moment. "How about asking that classmate of yours to come over here?"

"Are you crazy?!" Kid yelped. "Do you have any idea how crazy she is? I swear, she's going to try and hypnotize you into being her slave!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

Kid grumbled. "Oh yes it can. Hakuba and all of the boys in my class have already fallen under her spell." He glanced at Shinichi. "Well? Are you going to arrest me or not?"

Shinichi considered it. "No. _For now._ But I want you to get that classmate of yours."

Kid sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"


	5. Sorcery

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi watched as Kid called the so-called witch with his phone. After all his experience with cases where people took advantage of fairy tales and myths to hide the fact that _they_ were the criminal, would magic really exist? This thoughts were interrupted by a girl voice that sang out the phone.

"Ooh, Kuroba-kun ❤… do you need anything?"

Kid grimaced. "No, _I_ don't need anything. But Metantei here wants you to get over here and prove magic exists."

The voice sounded disappointed. "Awwww… Then I won't come." The voice paused. "But I'll come if _you_ want me to."

Kid mimed gagging. "Yeah yeah, okay. Just get over here."

The voice squealed. "I'll come right away, Kuroba-kun ❤! Where are you?"

Kid sighed and gave the address.

A few minutes later a sleek black limo pulled up. A girl with makeup and a really short skirt stepped out. Shinichi had to admit she was… pretty. No, not just pretty. _Beautiful_. Like the way the sun shines on a baby blue ocean…

"Hey. _Hey._ Snap out of it, Metantei."

Shinichi blinked a few times, then flushed with embarrassment. If Ran knew… Kid waved a hand at him, sighing.

"It's fine. Literally _every single male species in the world_ is obsessed with her. Except me." He grinned. "Magicians are the mortal enemies of sorcerers, so…"

Shinichi turned his head to see Haibara scolding Agasa, who was blushing a very deep red and staring at the girl.

"So…" Kid shrugged. "Akako, this is Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. Metantei, this is Koizumi Akako." He leaned in and whispered, "Aka the _witch_."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Akako had her hands on her hips, looking irritated. Even ticked off, she looked really cute… Shinichi mentally shook himself. He was being stupid. He saw Kid smirk as he turned to look at him, and was horrified to think of what soppy expression he was wearing. That cleared his mind.

"I want you to prove sorcery exists, Koizumi-san." Akako smiled mischievously.

"Ah, here's another one who can somewhat resist my power. This is going to be fun…" she mused as she twirled a lock of sleek black hair between her fingers. Black as a raven's wing… a raven's. A crow's. Karasuno. Black organization… immediately his head cleared. Akako was saying, "… but not as much as Kuroba-kun here can resist it. He's the only one on the entire earth who can…"

Then she welcomed herself into the house, sat down on the sofa, and propped her head on her elbows. "So," she flirted, batting her eyelashes at Shinichi. "What can I help you with?" Kid rolled his eyes behind her.

"He literally said two seconds ago that he wanted you to prove sorcery exists, Akako." Akako pouted.

"Now, now. Let us have some fun, Kuroba-k-" At this point, Haibara squashed her foot with her own.

"Get on with it," demanded Haibara. "We don't have time to listen to your nonsense." Akako glared at her and sighed. Meanwhile Shinichi's mind was chanting, _Black organization, Black organization, Black organization…_

"Yes, please get on with it," he said sharply. Akako, Kid, Haibara, and Agasa all stared at him with amazement.

"Why can you resist me?!" Akako demanded. Shinichi was growing tired by minute. She didn't look remotely beautiful anymore. Just a girl acting sassy with makeup.

"I already love someone," he replied. "Besides, the color of your hair reminds of crows." Akako looked at him in puzzlement, while Haibara and Agasa understood immediately. Kid hesitated for a second and then suddenly slapped his fist on his palm. They all looked at him.

"I suddenly remembered!" he exclaimed. "In the organization chasing me I think the leader was called 'Crow'… or the organization was… 'karasuno', I think it was…" Shinichi looked at Haibara and Agasa with shock. It all made sense now. They probably just changed their code names or something, but it was the same black organization that Shinichi had supposedly defeated already…

"That's it. There's no way I'm turning you in to the police." Shinichi grabbed his phone and started dialing. "I need to inform Akai-san of this immediately." Kid stared.

"'Akai-san?'" 

"Yeah."

"As in Akai Shuichi, the FBI?"

"Yep."

"Wow there…" Kid held up his hands. "What are you calling him for?"

"To inform him that the black organization is back at large."

"Oh." Kid looked relived. "For a second I thought… you know…"

"Wait." Akako interrupted. "Do you want me to prove to you sorcery is real or not?"

"The fact that you dazzle people just by looking at them is proof enough for me. I need to deal with a more serious situation." Akako stamped her foot.

"Then what did I even come for?!" She tossed her hair and left.


End file.
